


More than three words

by koukacs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, I just really like joumi, and they get together, auau?, in case you don't ship them this could be considered an au of an au, joumi, jyoumi, now you know that Jyou and Mimi survive the story, okay?, this is set after the song of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyou takes Mimi to a fancy restaurant and the woman wonders if he's going to propose to her. The man makes the most important declaration of his life. Birthday gift to Kailey Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than three words

**More than three words**

Jyou had made a reservation at an expensive restaurant that night. He had picked Mimi up in her apartment and drove to the place. She wore a beautiful red dress and he wore a nice suit. When they reached the restaurant, they sat at a table on the balcony, where one could see the Hudson River. Jyou had moved to New York for his mastership and there he stayed to live. He had been Mimi's neighbor for many years, even after the girl confessed her feelings for him and their loving relationship started.

The man was too traditional, which made his girlfriend wonder if they were only going to live together after getting married. If that were the case, it should not take long. Mimi was certain that Jyou would ask for her hand that night. For what other reason would he make a reservation at a restaurant like that?

But how would he do it? Would he wait until the end of the night? Would he put the ring in a dessert? Jyou was not a romantic type. It was not that Mimi did not like the personality of her boyfriend, but it would make her happy if, one day, he made her a poem or anything like that. But was Jyou able to write a poem? That would be a bad idea. Her boyfriend would probably force himself to rhyme and that was not what mattered. Jyou always spoke from his heart, he never lied to her. What else could she want?

"Look, Mimi…" Jyou began, lacing his fingers on the table, "I have something very important to tell you. It's the most important thing I've ever said to someone in my entire life!"

"I'm going to listen carefully." Mimi promised, showing her prettiest smile. She loved to see how the other got serious so easily.

He took a deep breath and looked at her for a couple of minutes, right before declaring:

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

"Not like that. I mean, romantically, but not so simple. Not like the American people say it, as if it were a greeting. The depth of what I feel for you does not fit into those three words!"

Mimi blushed, but she was not as red as her boyfriend at that instant. She put her right hand on his left one and said, kindly:

"You can use as many words as you want."

Jyou smiled and squeezed the delicate hand of Mimi. Then, he restarted:

"Do you remember that time in the Digital World when we were separated from the rest of the group? I'm talking about a conversation we had when no one else was listening to us."

"That time when you told me about the girl your father saved? When you and he met her and she thanked your father for having made a surgery that no other doctor was willing to do? And that inspired you to become a doctor?"

Mimi remembered well that night: Jyou was very stressed and confessed to her that he believed no one had real expectations for him because the boy was not as smart as his brothers and had to study too much to achieve good results; that made Mimi angry because she hated it when people were too hard on themselves. She still remembered what she had said to him that time:

_"Everybody has virtues, everybody is liked and admired by someone else, you're not an exception! I look up to your courage, to how you give your all to do what you think is right! What's this conversation about being average at best? There's no such a thing as average! Everybody is fantastic and unique in their own way! And even if nobody believed in you… even in the impossible situation that not a single person in the entire universe believed in you, not even me or Gomamon, it shouldn't matter! It's you who needs to have faith in yourself. It's you who has to think 'I'm amazing and I can do whatever the hell I want!'"_

"Mimi..."Jyou continued, "you were the first person to encourage me so sincerely. I used to hide behind my seriousness and fear of failure, but you rocked my world like nobody else. You were always so strong, courageous and full of kindness; since my childhood I have admired you a lot."

"I was not that amazing." Mimi replied. "Don't you remember how I used to be selfish and cry over everything?"

"You were honest with your emotions and valorized yourself. Do you understand how incredible it was to know someone who loved herself as much as you did? For someone like me, always so negative and hard on myself, to see you and to hear you filled me with happiness; until today…" Jyou felt his eyes being filled with tears. "You are like the sun to me; you fill me with warmth and light... and make me smile in a way that, before I met you, I never thought was possible. You're the most important person in my life, that's why I didn't want to simply say that I love you. Just those three words are not enough! And I do not know enough beautiful words to express my feelings for you.

"I don't need beautiful words." Mimi said, seriously. "I don't need poems, flowers or grandiose gestures. I just want to have you, my precious Jyou. I want to see your face flustered when I tell you how much I love you. I want to see how you get nervous when I steal a kiss in public. I want to hear when you talk about your work and how many people you helped and comfort you when you don't get to save someone. I want to protect your smile, which is the most beautiful thing in the world... I would like to protect your heart from all the pain, but I don't need to do that. You are very strong, Jyou. I hope you believe in that now. You're strong, courageous, dedicated, honest and full of love. Do not ever forget this! I'll love you and I want ot be with you for the rest of my life."

"Mimi..."Jyou blushed. "Did you just ask me in marriage?"

"Huh?"

Mimi looked at him with confusion. _What did he just say? He was the person who was going to ask me in marriage!_

"You said you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life. That was a proposal, right? I accept it! I want to marry you!"

The woman did not protest. The proposal did not go the way she had imagined it, but she could not say anything. Her Jyou was so happy for her wanting to marry him. Yes, Mimi wanted to marry Jyou. It did not matter who had proposed. The two of them were going to stay together forever.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mimi asked. "Don't you think that this restaurant is too expensive?"

"Some Months ago, you mentioned that you'd like to come here one day; then I made a reservation. Sorry it has taken so long."

"You brought me here just because I mentioned this place once?"

"Why the surprise?" Jyou asked, laughing. "Is it not enough of a reason to want to make you happy?"

Mimi wanted to kiss him on the lips at that moment, but she restrained herself. She knew that Jyou preferred the caresses made when they were alone. She stared at him as if the man was a work of art. He was hers; he would be hers for the rest of their lives. What could make her happier?

"I love you!" Mimi stated. "These words of mine are yours forever."

Jyou looked at her with tenderness.

"Just like my words of devotion are yours forever." He added, before kissing the delicate right hand of his future wife.

They had dinner under the full moon and chatted until late.

On that date, for the next 70 years, Jyou and Mimi would return to that restaurant and relive one of their happiest memories.


End file.
